Untitled
by AthrunYuy
Summary: This is a part of an on going story I'm working on. Duo is preg. with Heeros baby. A guy out for Duo trys to kill him and is obsessed with him. I'll have better details once i get the rest up. 1x2, later 3x4 & 25 mentioned. Tell me what you think. :0


Disclaimer: this is part of a story I'm working on. Post war, now Preventors. Duo is preg. And he's with Heero. So if that idea is too far fetch sorry, don't read. Poor Duo is always in trouble :0( 1X2, soon to be mentioned 3X4 and 2+5. I don't own GW, nor do I claim to. Thanks Please review.

The lights in the basement storage room began to flicker as Duo was heading out after putting things away. He was the only one down there in the only room at the end of a long hall. As he turns back to shut the door behind him, every thing goes black as the lights go out. Before he could react, he's hit from behind knocking him unconscious; but before he could fall to the ground, two strong arms grab him holding him up.

His next conscious thoughts came as pinching pain around his wrist jolted him out of his impromptu slumber. He couldn't open his mouth for it was taped tight clear around his head. When he opened his eyes he was forced to close them again as blinding light from a flash light was shone down on him.

"Ah, I see you're awake." A familiar voice called from above him. Duo tried to pull his arms to him but the clank of the metal pole proves that he was stuck. The support beam in the center of the storage room confirmed his capture. Lying on his back with his hands bond above his head struck a fear through him of vulnerability. The clank coming from the handcuffs explained the pain in his wrists. Duo tried using the rubber from the bottom of his boots to push himself closer to the pole to help relieve some of the pull on his hands, but the weakness he felt from being unconscious for so long made it difficult for him. "Ah, ah, ah." The man scolded coming over to straddle Duos hips holding him to the ground. Duo tried his hardest to get the man off of him, but that only made him mad. In a sudden move the man above him grabbed his chin forcefully, pining him still. The flashlight was now off him but he still saw spots before his eyes and couldn't see who had him. The mans colon was strong and only got stronger the closer he came to him.

Duo was getting worried about the weight being pushed on him. He was only two months pregnant, so wasn't very noticeable as of yet, but any closer, the man would be on top of the baby.

He yelled through the layers of tape knowing that it wouldn't do him any good. "Now, now. What's the problem? I thought that you would like to have another man on top of you." He laughed mere inches away. He made sure that he spoke into his left ear and as he came back to face him, he traced his jaw with his tongue. Duo clinched his eyes close in disgust. "Don't worry your beautiful eyes. I just wanted to see you." He whispered into his other ear still holding him down tight. The spots in Duos eyes were just starting to clear, but it was short lived as the man pulled out his flashlight again shining him in the eyes as he stood. Duo coughed as the hold was finally lifted. When he looked again the light was gone and he was alone.

The sound of water came to his ears as he realized that the fire hose just inside the door was turned on and left to fill the room. The small storage room he was in was at a slight slant so it wouldn't have any trouble flooding and in fact it floods quite a bit during the rainy seasons. The cold water was rushing in not wasting any time in doing its job of filling the room.

Duo began to panic. Not only was his life at stake but the baby's as well. The hose was pointed directly towards him, sending a chill straight through him. He tried again to pull himself closer to the pole to gain some circulation back in his hands. The floor was too slippery for him to get any traction with his boots and the water was still rising. Duo mumbled his frustration when he couldn't move closer.

The water was now up to his ears and still rising. He was running out of time. He needed to make some kind of noise in hope that someone hears him. It was late enough in the evening that most have gone home. Duo braced himself for the pain that would follow in his next actions. He started to use the metal of the cuffs to bang against the metal pole. His cry was muffled at every hit, but it had to be done, the water was now creeping up to his nose. He tried everything to stay above the water line however it was useless and it overtook him.

Suddenly, the room flooded with light from the hall. Quatre along with a guard, rushed in to pull Duo up from the water. The way his arms were they could only lift him so much. Within seconds the water was shut off and his hands were being freed. Duo sucked in air in large gasps after Quatre had cut the tape from his mouth.

"Duo what happened?" Quatre asked while still kneeling in the icy water supporting his friend.

Duo clinched onto Quatre as he caught his breath. "Son of a….Bitch." He gasped between breaths.

"Are you alright? What about the baby?" Quatre asked as the guard ran back up the stairs to check the monitors.

"Fine. We'll be ok." Duo gasped. "I should probably go see Jane just to make sure." He added allowing Quatre to pull him to his feet.

"I'll call Heero." Tbc..

2


End file.
